This invention relates to a slate which may be used as a roofing slate, a tile or a panel for a wall, and also relates to a method of manufacturing therefor.
Conventionally, to give a pattern to a roof or a wall of a house, different colors of tiles or slates are combined.
According to this conventional method, it is necessary to prepare a number of tiles or slates which are different from each other in color. This method, therefore, brings about such a disadvantage that it necessitates different colors of paints and a plurality of metal molds which rise the manufacturing cost of the slate.
Therefore, it is desired such a slate and a method of manufacturing same which may give a pattern to a roof or a wall while minimizing a number of metal molds for manufacturing the slates.
The inventor has researched to be able to give a variation in color and pattern in spite of slating a house with a kind of slates on the assumption that it is used such a low-cost mortar slate of substantially a single color which may be easily molded by using a single colored mortar or which may be obtained easily by spraying a single color paint to a mold slate.
The inventor has paid attention to that a pattern or a color is determined by the wave length of a light which a viewer actually meets. It has been assumed that there would be a way of giving the viewer variation in pattern and color in case that reflecting conditions of a light on the slate are different partially, even if slates of single colored mortar are used other than using different colored slates.